Digimon Season 1 Rewrite
by katmaria
Summary: Personal rewrite of season 1 of Digimon, with my OC's. Bios will be added later.


Katie and Lily meet the seven digidestined just after they arrive on File Island, both of their partners at the champion level, Solaramon and Lunitamon. They manage to gather the seven of them, and get them settled.

The seven begin to argue, ignoring Lily, Katie, and their partners. Katie is trying to hold her temper, but is slowly failing. Lunitamon and Solaramon are focused on Katie, and neither notice that Lily has moved up, closer to the arguing preteens. She manages to pull up a tree, and slams it to the ground, shocking everyone into silence. The eight year old begins yelling at them, saying that they have no reason to be arguing and should be focused on the real problems at hand, like survival. She turns away angrily, and sits down next to Katie, who is sitting at a fire she set up for the group. Lily quickly falls asleep on her sister, who pulls her close. The seven look at each other, before slowly waling over and sitting down at the fire, in a circle. Introductions are made, and the group is shocked out of their arrangement when Kuwagamon arrives. Lily is awake now, and running with the others as they try to evade the giant beetle. They discover multiple trees like the one that was shown, allowing the group to hide, albeit slightly spread out. After Kuwagamon flies off, they return to the clearing, where Katie puts out the small campfire with a little magic. The group is shocked at this, where Lily is also helping, dragging off the tree she pulled up into the forest, to be "of more use." They quickly mobilize, with Katie bluntly stating, "Do you think it's a good idea to stay in a place you have seen is already of another's territory?" The group reach the edge of the cliff, where Kuwagamon returns. The two experienced people and digimon try to fend him off, but are all knocked away into the forest in a surprise attack. The other, In-Training, digimon squirm out of their partner's grips, in the same fashion, standing in front of their partners. They digivolve, and take out Kuwagamon as shown. Katie and Lily get up, both carrying their partners, who are slightly beat up, but awake. Kuwagamon knocks all of them off the cliff, Katie and Lily trying to hold onto each other desperately, while Lunitamon and Solaramon are fluttering further up, but are knocked down by falling rocks.

They all land on the fish Gomamon summons, but T.K. has fallen into the water. Katie jumps in to get him, and manages to stay awake. T.K. is unconscious, so Lily has Gomamon pulls the group away from the river, into another clearing. They stay there for a few hours, most falling asleep. Lily and Katie stay awake, watching over T.K. He wakes up after some time, most of the water out of his lungs, but Katie tells him to take it easy for a few days as the last of the water leaves. She quickly teaches him to keep his breathing steady, and asks him to tell her if he feels dizzy. He quickly falls asleep on her, so she puts him next to Matt, who both snuggle into each other in their sleep. Lily falls asleep on Lily as well, but Katie stays up to keep watch, feeling slight sleepiness gnawing at her. She makes a mental note to ask Lily about staying up the next night for watch.

Episodes 2-7 remain mostly the same, except for snarky comments on the digidestined's maturity by Katie.

When they arrive at the mansion in Evil Shows His Face, Katie is put off by it, saying that she's never seen it before, and outright refuses to enter it, saying that she prefers being outside, as she feels less contained. She stays nearby, however, watching the place carefully. The group quickly falls asleep, and when Devimon reveals himself to Tai and Agumon, Katie is in the shadows, waiting for the right moment. Just after Leomon is freed, Katie goes against Devimon, shoving Tai off the floor to the passing piece of land in the process. Devimon quickly retakes control over Leomon, and Katie freaks out from her emotions, accidentally sealing herself in amber, a substance that is essentially solid magic, and is practically unbreakable. Lily is in her bed with Lunitamon and Solaramon, and ends up on T.K.'s island with him.

Episodes 9-11 remain identical.

Lily arrives in Primary Village slightly after T.K. and tries to quell the fight as well, even with a twisted ankle. Lunitamon and Solaramon are looking for her, as she got separated from them when they crashed into the island, falling down the waterfall. She managed to get herself out, but her ankle has hurting her, causing the girl to mostly limp to Primary Village.

Lily meets up with T.K. there, but when Leomon attacks them, she does her best to fend him off, but only gets knocked away, as his goal is T.K. She yells for him to run, but is interrupted by Garurumon, and the fight continues as scripted, with Lunitamon and Solaramon joining in at the last minute to help Lily. Afterwards, Lily's ankle is bandaged quickly, forming a bit of a crutch. She doesn't put in much input during Leomon's explanation, more focused on her stinging ankle. When Devimon appears, Leomon tells Lily to take Lunitamon and Solaramon to Devimon's castle at the top of the mountain, so they can free Katie. He says that the only way to force open amber is to combine the energies of the three closest to the caster and fire it at the substance. Lily follows his orders, and isn't seen until Patamon digivolves to Angemon. Katie also gives her energy to the digimon, as she is still bursting from her initial encounter with Devimon. However, it is not enough to save the digimon from being turned back into a digiegg, but she does give moral support to T.K. about it, saying that he used a lot of energy to destroy Devimon, and needed to take a nap.

When Gennai contacts them, Lily and Katie recognize him, which Gennai laughs at, with Lily calling him "Mr. Gennai." He tells Katie and Lily to meet him on Server immediately, as he has seen the Devimon battle and needs to continue training Katie to fight with her new abilities. The transmission continues as scripted, with Katie bowing slightly to Gennai before it fizzes out. Katie and Lily follow his orders, leaving immediately after the message ends. The sea trip remains mostly the same, except for the fact that there are two extra tags, meant for Katie and Lily, which they take with them.

Episode 15 remains the same.

The beginning of episode 16 is the same, until SkullGreymon appears. The others are knocked away, and stay down. Katie and Solaramon appear, with Solaramon distracting him and Katie in the stands, drawing something in the ground. She then does the same at SkullGreymon's feet. She yells for Solaramon to get out of the way, which she does. Katie then activates the symbols she drew, causing dark energy to leak from SkullGreymon. He reverts to Koromon, and Katie begins yelling at Tai, saying that he could've killed everyone with his reckless actions. She also says that his action was not courage, but recklessness, and that true courage is "going against something you know you're afraid of, not rushing into battle!" She storms off, with Solaramon still there. She apologizes to them, saying that Katie's been stressed lately, as she is still learning how to control her abilities, and almost hurt Lily when they tried to go against Etemon themselves. Joe gives the digimon the extra tags they found, who says that she'll pass them on. The last thing she says is that Katie's still trying to control her abilities, and she's not going to want to be near them unless she has to protect them. Once she does learn, she'll return.

Episodes 17-19 are the same.

In episode 20, Katie and Lily appear, but stay outside of the pyramid with everyone else. Katie goes with Mimi to help Joe and Matt, leaving T.K., Tokomon, Lily, and Lunitamon under the covering. At this point, both girls have their crests, the Lunar and Solar halves of Harmony, with Lily holding the Lunar, and Katie holding the Solar. However, neither one digivolves to Ultimate. The rest of the episode remains the same.

Episode 21 remains the same.

In episode 22, Katie is with Tai in the same area, and explains to him that the others had gone off to find him, but she was able to sense the residual portal energy in the area, and made the guess that that was where he would reappear. They quickly leave to go find the others, and when they get to the forest, they see Tokomon sitting by the shore with Lily and Lunitamon. Tokomon relays the story of the last few weeks, with Lily and Lunitamon speaking too at certain points. Lily and Lunitamon are put off when DemiDevimon appears, and try to convince T.K. not to trust him, which fails. Lily's reasoning is that it takes a lot to change a digimon, and if it goes against their type then it would be impossible for them to do willingly. The little group goes into the park to get T.K., and Lily joins in Tokomon's and T.K.'s argument, where Tai shuts them both up. DemiDevimon returns with the mushrooms, and Lily and Katie are wary of them, still not trusting of the digimon, and say that they isn't hungry. After Tai roasts the mushrooms, Lily is sitting off to one side, glaring at DemiDevimon, with Katie staring at the mushrooms. After Agumon runs in after hearing of the mushroom's power, Katie remembers where she's seen the mushrooms from before, and begins describing some of what they do. The rest of the episode continues as scripted, with Lily and Lunitamon standing with Patamon and T.K. as he apologizes to them. Katie and Solaramon are with Tai and Agumon, and she asks Agumon how he knew about the mushrooms.

Episode 23 continues as scripted, until Tai and the others come by the diner, where Katie joins in Matt's and Tai's argument, trying to get some sense into them. Katie, Lily, Lunitamon, and Solaramon go with Tai, Agumon and Patamon to chase after DemiDevimon, leaving the others behind to fight Digitamamon. The fight continues as scripted. Afterwards, Katie goes with Tai and Joe, while Lily goes with T.K. and Matt.

Episode 24 continues as scripted, until the end, where Lily and Lunitamon are with Matt and T.K.

In Episode 25, Katie and Solaramon are flying along the boat, also joining in with the slow speed. When they reach the palace, Katie mostly remains silent, her temper slowly flaring as the arguments with the Otamomon and Gekomon are happening. When Mimi enters, she is stunned into silence, giving the girl a "what the hell are you doing" face. After they arrive at Mimi's bedroom, Katie is also trying to talk some sense into the girl, but when she calls in the Gekomon, she loses it, yelling about how she's forgotten what her crest truly means, and has no right to bear it. She says that Mimi has fallen prey to her demons, and she is surprised to even see that the girl has survived for as long as she has. Mimi throws a fit, continuing her line of getting the humans out of the palace. The rest of the episode continues, with snide comments from Katie on Mimi's brattiness. When Mimi calls them to hear her sing, and when ShogunGekomon wakes up, she and Solaramon are knocked away with his blast of sound, along with the others. The episode continues as scripted until the end.

In episode 26, the group is reunited, and they go off to find Sora. Lily and Katie are able to sense her, or at least the melancholy in her aura. They go searching, but when they are attacked by Flymon, Katie initially runs with them, trying to get a good spot to attack at him with. Birdramon attacks Flymon, however, before she can get to a spot. Lily is the first one to suggest going after her, which Tai agrees with. When Sora argues with Tai about how her crest isn't anything like her, Lily intervenes, saying that she wouldn't have interfered with us if she didn't care, like with Agumon and the mushrooms of forgetfulness, and Mimi with her dream. After Sora explains the story about her Mom and the soccer match, Lily interrupts, saying that her mother did care about her, and was trying to keep her safe. Sora retorts, saying that all her mother cared about was her flowers. Lily retorts right back, asking Sora why she thought that Lily hadn't been there when SkullGreymon appeared. Sora is shocked for a moment, before saying that she didn't know. Lily explains that Katie had told her to stay there, and had used similar words as Sora's mother. Katie and Sora's mother were similar, in certain ways. Lily explains that Katie had her stay behind, because she could sense SkullGreymon's immense power, and didn't want the girl to get hurt. Lily says that Sora's mother must've had the same reasoning, and saw the flower shop as safer for her. The rest of the scene continues as scripted, except for Lily and Katie's crest, being harmony, and that they are a symbol of balance. Sora is still crying and Lily is holding onto her legs, trying to calm her down. Later, Katie and Lily are both asleep when DemiDevimon appears, while the group has settled down. Katie and Lily are the first to wake up, Lily rushing over to Biyomon to try and help, and Katie standing in front of them, ready to protect them. Myotismon appears, where the scene continues as scripted, with Katie explaining Myotismon, and her anger is beginning to show. Katie is quick to defend Lily from the Grizzly Wing attack, and the other digimon try to protect their partners, to little success. The scene continues as scripted, with Birdramon digivolving to Garudamon. They fly off, and Lily is standing next to Sora in the next scene, a big smile on her face. Sora admits that the girl was right, and that she needed to see things differently in order to realize what was really going on with her mother. The scene continues, with Myotismon's voice ringing through the sky.

In episode 26, the beginning remains the same, except for the small detail that Lily is playing in the water with Gomamon. When Gennai says he doesn't remember what the name of the eighth child is, Katie and Lily are the only ones who don't freak out, and Katie is mumbling, "senile old geezer," under her breath, and both girls have their heads in their hands. After Myotismon's section of the episode, once Gennai speaks to the digidestined, he tells Katie and Lily that they need to stay behind in the digital world to protect it. When questioned why, Katie answers, saying that they didn't know how long the group would be gone, and that the two of them needed to stay there to keep an eye on things that were occurring. Katie asks Joe for a slip of paper, and writes down an address on it. She tells them to go to the address when they get to the human world, and say that they are friends of hers and Lily's. She continues by saying that they have no reason to hide the digimon when they get there, and that the woman that lives there should be able to help them. The rest of the episode continues as normal.

In episode 27, little changes occur, some being that Katie and Lily are the ones to lead the digidestined to Gennai's home, but the two are still following the searchlight he sends out. When they arrive at the lake, they still are confused about Gennai's "directions," before Lily tells them to be quiet, as Katie begins focusing, pushing the water away to reveal the staircase. They continue down, as Katie and Lily remain quiet, Lily also skipping down the steps. Sora's trying to tell the girl to be careful, but Katie hushes her, saying that Lily's spent enough time walking up and down the stairs that she knows to be careful, and that the girl's just having fun. When they reach the home, Katie tries to get them to hush down, but fails miserably. When Gennai reacts to their noise, she apologizes, saying that she tried to get them to stay quiet, but they wouldn't listen. After Tai asks Gennai why he's always hiding, Lily interrupts, saying that he's got his own reasons, and how they expect him to be able to get to File Island to begin with, as well as halfway across Server, which promptly shuts him up. Once Gennai brings out the key cards, and begins choking Tai, Katie begins trying to pull the man off, in an attempt to save him. Katie is with Izzy and Gennai when he is asking questions, and she explains the data, vaccine and virus typing. After this, the group separates from Gennai, Lily, and Katie, resulting in the rest of the episode remaining the same, but when they are in the park at the end, Tai takes another look at the paper Katie had given them, and sees that the address written on it is a house in Odaiba, where most of them now live.

In episode 30, after the fiasco with Yokomon talking, another woman is still on the train, seemingly ignoring the antics. She strikes up a conversation with Sora, who comments on the fact that she didn't leave the train. The woman says that she's got no need for a toy, as she lives alone. The scene continues, and the woman gets off at Nagano, but the children are all asleep. The episode continues as scripted.

Episodes 31-34 remain the same.

The beginning of episode 35 remains the same, until the Bakemon and Phantomon start taking everyone out of their homes, where the woman from the train is seen, sitting at a computer. She's putting up a digital barrier, and defeats the Bakemon with a golden axe, causing Phantomon to run away, as they are being attacked by something they can't see. The woman smirks, and the axe vanishes, condensing into a golden, jelly-like substance, which begins swirling around her. She picks up a package of chalk from the counter, and runs out of her house, going straight for the convention center where everyone in the city is being held. The rest of the episode continues as scripted.

By the beginning of episode 37, the woman is at the convention center, and is unaffected by the sleep DemiDevimon put everyone at the convention center under. She enters the area when Mimi wakes up, both of whom are confused at the fact that the other is awake. The woman saw the green light of Mimi's crest, and asks if she is a digidestined. Mimi replies with the truth, and the woman grabs her hand, yelling that she'll explain later, but they needed to get out of there now. When they meet up with Tai, both are put off by each other, but Mimi manages to be a peacemaker between the two. The woman introduces herself as Marianne, and says that no matter what it may look like, she can help in the fight. Tai disagrees, and says that she can't do anything. She retorts, saying that to others, it may not look like his digimon could do much, but were truly capable of fighting off the many opponents. This shuts Tai up, and Mimi begins talking about how everyone else in the convention center are asleep. When Mimi and Tai are leaving on Greymon, Marianne is, somehow, flying next to them, golden, fairy-like wings on her back. The axe she had when fighting off the Bakemon and Phantomon is in her hands now, and there is a shining yellow aura around her wrists. When they reach the fight, Marianne is quick to help the digimon, sending out a yellow dragon, shouting out, "Solar Dragon Soul!" in response. It knocks away the Snimon, giving Zudomon the break he needs to continue fighting. When Matt yells for WereGarurumon, Marianne flies up as well, attempting to strike Myotismon with what looks to be amber, along with the other Ultimate digimon, only for the shots to be vaporized. After Tai shows up, Marianne attacks again, this time with the dragon soul from earlier. Myotismon vaporizes the attacks, and the camera pans to the other digidestined. When Wizardmon gives his life to save Kari and Gatomon, Marianne is shown in the shocked faces. When Angewomon is in need of the energy of the other digimon, Marianne also attacks, releasing both the dragon soul and chunks of amber, which dissolve midair to be absorbed into the attack. Marianne is also cheering slightly, a small smile on her face, however is still clutching onto her axe. She jumps down the TV station with the digimon, landing gracefully on her feet. When the digidestined are celebrating their victory over Myotismon, Matt asks Marianne who she is, and why she's involved with the digimon. She explains her involvement with the digital world, which they are all shocked at, as it is far more than any of them could expect. At this point, Tai remembers about the address Katie gave them, which Marianne asks to see. She looks at it for a moment, before laughing. She says it's her address, and that Katie, who she reveals is her daughter, must have given it to them in the hopes that she would be able to explain everything to them. She says that everything's too hectic to explain everything that she does with the world, but what she's already said is enough for the digidestined to trust her. It's after this that Sora notices that T.K. and Kari are away from the group, and the comment on the fog sets them all off. Marianne is the only one without a shocked look on her face, but seems to be more in thought.

Episode 38 is different from the beginning, with Gennai's email saying that he was unable to translate most of the ancient text, saying only the first line of, "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats," which Izzy is upset about. Gennai continues by saying that the person Katie asked them to find should be able to help them, and leaves a file of the text to translate. Izzy hands Marianne the picture, which she reads out loud, translated, including the 'recycle' part, which she is puzzled about. She hands the computer back to Izzy, and pulls out a notepad from her back pocket, and copies the prophecy down. The scene continues as scripted, with Marianne commenting on the bats part, which she thinks is referring to Myotismon. They leave to find their families, and Marianne remains with them, leaving behind the mask. When they arrive at Izzy and Joe's apartment, Marianne says that she'll go with T.K. and his dad to try and break the fog barrier. When they are there, Marianne is flying on the opposite side of the raft, her face set in a neutral frown. When the Gizamon attack the raft, Marianne is fighting them as well, firing amber droplets at them, along with Patamon and Gabumon. They quickly get in the car, Marianne with them, when the Gizamon attack, toppling the car and knocking over Marianne, who T.K. lands on. When the Gizamon disappear, Marianne quotes the prophecy, "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats," which they all stare at the TV station, where the bats are heading. The episode continues, until they are all together at the convention center, where Matt and T.K.'s dad is talking about the hour of the beast. They all go to the TV station, Marianne flying, and Myotismon is reborn before they arrive. Agumon and Gabumon digivolve, and Marianne is following them. When WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon attack VenomMyotismon, Marianne is also attacking, using the dragon soul, it also doing nothing to him. Later, when MetalGreymon is shoved away, Marianne is helping WereGarurumon slow him down so he doesn't crush both of them. They both dedigivolve, and Marianne is flung back as well. When T.K. and Matt's dad asks about the angels of the prophecy, Marianne is able to comment, saying that the angels would fire arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of the people they were sent to protect. Izzy and Tentomon explain the guardian angels, and Matt and Tai are shot with the arrows of hope and Light, allowing Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

In episode 39, when the van is overturned, Marianne is disobeying Matt's dad's orders, and moving towards the fight, trying to help the two Megas, and when he tells her to turn around, she counters with a, "I can help with the fight more than you can, mister, so don't try stoppin' me!" before running away, flying towards the fight. When the others arrive and attack all together, Marianne also attacks with a, "Solar Dragon Soul," with it glowing even more than before. After the battle, Marianne is cheering with them, but is still on edge, unsure of the ending. When the sky clears, Marianne has complete fear and shock in her eyes, and is standing completely still. The others make their comments about the digital world upside down, and Marianne is pulling the chalk from her pocket, and trying to find a clear spot on the ground for something. She ignores the others who question her, and is able to clear a small section of rubble for a slightly open area. The other parents show up, as well as Jim. Izzy and Tai figure out that it's the digital world in the sky, and the jetliner and Kuwagamon scene occurs. Marianne calls the digidestined over to her. In this time, she's created a summoning circle in chalk, with eight different divisions for the crests. She asks the kids to stand on their crest symbol with their digimon. When the parents question the safety of their children, and what the circle will do, Marianne says that it will send them back to the digiworld. When the kids react to the information, she spats out, "The Digital World is obviously in extreme peril, otherwise it wouldn't be appearing in ours!" The kids are surprised, and Tai comments that it's only been a few days since they arrived. Marianne then tells him that the time is different between the two worlds, and hundreds of years have most likely passed. The kids make their final decision, and agree to go back to the digiworld. Marianne activates the circle, using their digivices, and asks Tai to tell Katie and Lily that she hasn't changed, and her love for the both of them will never diminish. The eight kids are sent to the sky via rainbow, and the parents are mostly in tears, with Marianne and Jim the only ones without. Marianne tells the adults that all they can do is have faith in the children, as their actions will decide the fate of all existence as they know it.

Episodes 40-44 remain the same.

The beginning of episode 45 remains the same, until the entity that takes over Kari appears. While they are seeing the battle from four years ago, where another light is shown, encasing three girls, one an adult, another a teenager, and the other a little kid. The entity explains the purpose of Katie and Lily in the digiworld, their family's duty to the existence of both worlds, as well as the other cardinal directions, of whom the digidestined have never heard of. It also mentions that Lily was an unforeseen character in all this, as she was supposed to remain in the real world to continue the line, but instead chose to run after Katie when the time came for her to pass through the worlds. Afterwards, the episode remains the same.

Episode 46 remains the same.

The beginning of episode 47 is the same, until Puppetmon takes over WarGreymon. The others run away, but Kari trips, and Puppetmon forces WarGreymon to attack her. Out of the forest, a cloaked figure runs by, picking up Kari in their arms, tangling up the strings, and fires via an unseen weapon to cut them. The person then fights Puppetmon, who is complaining about them being there, Kari still in their arms, and she is holding onto the cannon on their left arm. During this, WarGreymon had dedigivolved to Koromon, and is with Tai. A large figure is seen behind them, cloaked in shadow. Joe is the first to notice it, and screams. The others turn around to face and try to begin a fight with the digimon, who begins laughing. They step forward, revealing a large, yellow scaled dragon, with a mane a similar color to the sun. Izzy uses the digimon analyzer, which identifies it as Sorunamon, an Ultimate level digimon. Keep an eye out for her Sun Force attack, which hurls small chunks of the sun at her enemies. The digimon is smiling slightly, more focused on the battle. When Tai asks her if she's going to attack them, she counters with a simple sentence, "If I was, wouldn't I have done so while I had the element of surprise?" which shuts Tai up. While that is occurring, the person holding Kari is managing to hold up small talk with the girl, and asks her to trust the person. She explains her friend, Sorunamon, and tells Kari that she is going to have to drop her, but Sorunamon is going to catch her, and Kari needed to have faith in both herself and the digimon in order for it to work. Kari nods, and Sorunamon reacts to an unheard message from the person. She quickly flies forward, past the digidestined and to the figure, who drops Kari as planned. Sorunamon catches her and sets the girl down in front of the others, and Sorunamon pulls up a protective barrier. The figure unleashes an attack from the cannon, pure energy being released, knocking Puppetmon back into the forest. The figure reaches the ground, and Sorunamon pulls down the barrier. The person stumbles over to the group, before being supported by Sorunamon via her neck, which is lined with spines. When Tai goes on the defensive, asking who the person is, they begin to laugh, and says, "Tai, be nice, I just saved your sister's life." They all react to this wondering how the person knew Tai by name. The person laughs harder at this, before pulling the hood off of the cloak, revealing a recognizable head of blonde hair, flowing out and moving on its own, mimicking the mane of Sorunamon. The digidestined are shocked at this, and are happy to see her. Katie has a small scar on her cheek, but is otherwise okay. Puppetmon appears again, this time with his house in tow. Katie stays behind, as she is extremely weak after that blast, and the others fight the house as scripted, with Sorunamon protecting Katie, who is clutching her arm as she runs, as much as she doesn't want to, and is being dragged by Izzy and T.K. Matt defeats Puppetmon, and the episode continues as scripted, except for Katie being supported by Sorunamon as they walk in the desert at the end.

In episode 48, Kari's illness is worse than what was shown, and Katie is the one to notice that Kari has collapsed, and tries to help her. She can't diagnose anything there, but doesn't want to take any chances. Sorunamon says that she couldn't recognize the road before, but if they followed it, they would eventually run into Machinedramon's territory. The others are shocked at this, but are unsure of what to do. Sorunamon suggests that the group goes to a protected place, called the Mareva, where Kari may be able to get treatment. Tai suggests that they all go together, but Katie vetoes him, saying that with how close they are, they would draw too much attention all leaving together. Izzy suggests that the rest of them go to Machinedramon's city to keep up appearances, while Katie takes Kari to that place to care for her. They all agree, and Katie has Gatomon go with them, as she wouldn't be of much help to the digidestined away from Kari, and might as well. None of them are seen again afterwards, and the episode continues, with Tai still explaining to Izzy about what happened to Kari at the hospital.

When they all get knocked down into the sewers, T.K. and Sora are already together, but Sora goes off to try and find Tai and Izzy, with Biyomon. They head back with no luck, and continue. When they reach where WaruMonzaemon is working the Numemon, T.K. is the one to be shocked at how they are treated. The entity that before took over Kari is able to channel itself into T.K. through his crest, as Hope and Light are extremely important and one will lead to the other. WaruMonzaemon chases after them, and Patamon is able to support T.K. enough in order to get him back to where the Numemon are. The Numemon then start chanting "Takeru" over and over again. He tells Patamon to go help Sora and Biyomon, and to leave him there to break the chains of the Numemon. Sora and Biyomon are being chased by WaruMonzaemon, and run away when his paw gets stuck in the wall. The Numemon are now chanting "King Takeru" over, even as Sora and Biyomon land there from above. When WaruMonzaemon appears again, the Numemon defend T.K., and the energy allows Biyomon and Patamon to digivolve, chasing off WaruMonzaemon. When it switches to Izzy and Tai, Tai is calling out for Sora, not Kari. The two still fight, and Andromon appears. They mention that they are looking for Sora, Biyomon, T.K., and Patamon, but Andromon questions that "King T.K." is a friend of theirs. Andromon uses the wires to check for them, and says that they are on their way. After Machinedramon pushes Andromon away, the group is reunited, and T.K. is still glowing. After Machinedramon knocks away Angemon, Andromon, and Birdramon, T.K. steps forward, and the Numemon appear to fight him off, but are destroyed. T.K. is crying slightly for the Numemon, and Agumon warp digivolves, and destroys Machinedramon.

The beginning of episode 50 remains the same, until the Numemon memorial is set up, with T.K. praying for the Numemon, and the others are walking up the nearby hill. The episode continues as scripted, except for a small scene with Kari, Gatomon, and Sorunamon, who are flying up Spiral Mountain. Kari is asking where Katie is, but Sorunamon just keeps telling her not to look down. They meet up with the others, where Tai hugs his little sister, and the scene with Izzy using Andromon to map out Spiral Mountain takes place. Tai asks Sorunamon what happened to Katie, but she only looks down at the ground, and says that they got ambushed by Piedmon, and Katie gave herself up so that Sorunamon could get them to the Mareva. She continues by saying that she doesn't know what happened to Katie, or if she's even alive. Andromon then alerts them to someone's presence, in place of LadyDevimon. The person seems to be slightly insane, laughing as they are flying towards them group. But what really shocks the group, and Sorunamon in particular, is that the person is Katie, with her eyes clouded in darkness. The fight continues, with Katie using Solar Dragon Soul multiple times, and firing small blasts out of the cannon. Sorunamon is trying to reason with her, but it is failing. Sora, T.K., Angemon, and Birdramon go off to find Matt, and Angewomon is fighting against Katie, also attempting to reason with her. She attacks Kari, whom MegaKabuterimon protects. Angewomon takes this chance to use Heaven's Charm on her, forcing Katie to the ground, and cleansing the dark energy from her body. She and Sorunamon reunite, and Piedmon begins walking towards them, where the episode ends.

The beginning of episode 51 remains the same, except before the fight begins, Piedmon is taunting Katie, saying that there was no chance of her or any of them beating him, because Katie couldn't even protect her own sister, which causes Katie to break slightly, kneeling onto the ground. A dark hole pops up underneath her, which Sorunamon follows her through. Neither one is seen after this. The fight continues with WarGreymon, and the rest of the episode remains the same.

Episode 52 remains the same.

The beginning of episode 53 remains the same, until after the transmission with Gennai. The digidestined hear a voice calling out, and Katie gets knocked over to nearby them, with Sorunamon just behind her. Apocalymon appears, and Katie is weak, barely able to fight. He introduces himself, and when the camera pans to the real world, Marianne is shown as well, fear in her eyes and her fists tightly locked. The fight continues as scripted, until they reverse digivolve, which reverts Sorunamon to her Champion form, Solaramon, along with the others. When they go to take out their crests, Katie does so as well, but get taken by Apocalymon as well, then destroyed. After Joe notices that they are disappearing little by little, Katie is also afraid, and shifts to the Data World. After they appear there, another voice is calling to them, one that tells them that the power of the crests is within them, and as pessimistic as some of them are, they learn that the best thing to do is to keep trying, and keep fighting. When they are commenting on how they have grown up during that time, Katie makes a comment as well, saying that they have all grown up in their own ways, and she's learned as well from it. The voice remains disembodied, and Katie seems to take comfort in it, with the scene taking place as scripted, and Katie says that they have endured too much to just give up now, and when they are all together, Katie is standing behind T.K. and Kari, with Solaramon on her shoulder. When the crests all begin to glow from within them, Katie says that the desire to preserve Harmony and its products are within all of them, causing Solaramon to digivolve to Sorunamon, then again to Celestemon, a unicorn-like digimon with small suns at her feet, allowing her to "walk" on the air. Katie and the others are elated by this, and Izzy reads her bio, saying, "Celestemon is a megadigimon with the power over the sun. Her Solar Shot attack summons a large ball of solar energy at her enemies, causing a nasty sunburn." They all recombine in front of Apocalymon, with a new member standing with them. Katie looks like she is about to cry, as the person has an innate resemblance to Lily. The person reveals that she is not Lily, but is inhabiting her body. Lily, however, is perfectly fine, and her soul is merely sleeping. They all move to attack and finish off Apocalymon, when the episode ends.

Katie is sitting sidesaddle on Celestemon's back, who is running, as she, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon are moving towards Apocalymon. The others are protecting them, and when the megadigimon move to attack Apocalymon's body, Celestemon does as well, using her Solar Shot attack and firing multiple blasts at the digimon. The being that is inhabiting Lily's body also attacks, using a version of Katie's abilities, the Lunar Dragon Soul. When Apocalymon goes to destroy both worlds with his Total Annihilation, the being dashes forward, and seals the blast, summoning the power of the digivices to help, creating a pentagonal prism around Apocalymon. After the blast, the being floats down to face them, an almost regal aura surrounding them. Katie finally recognizes where she's seen the person's power before, and calls her, "Hera Maende Sabriana," the equivalent of a God in the digital world. The woman laughs at this, saying that while she is Sabriana, she is also a mix of Lily. She explains that Lily is her reincarnation, and was sent to this timeframe by her in order to protect the world when it needed it most. However, the being quickly goes into pain, and when the others attempt to help, she waves them off, saying that she'd used too much magic during the fight, and it was causing her react that way. She says that she doesn't know what it will do to Lily, but she will be sent back to the real world. The person breaks apart into data, a small, blue sphere left behind, which goes into the sky and disappears. When the camera pans to the real world to show the digimon disappearing, Marianne is also in the shot, relief evident on her face. They all arrive at Primary Village, joy evident. When the picture is taken, Katie is standing behind Gabumon, with Sorunamon behind her. When they arrive at the trolley car, and they begin talking about spending the rest of summer in the digiworld, Katie is with Gennai, and walks over to them at the time they notice the eclipse. She is the one that tells them the purpose of the eclipse, and that it will not open again, so this was their last chance to go home. Katie is standing with Gennai and the other digimon when the digidestined go onto the trolley car, and Sorunamon is standing by the water. When the other digimon are running after the car, Katie and Sorunamon are also with them, running near the back of the group. The trolley car flies off into the real world, and the ending credits play.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _Okay then, so that is the end of Season 1, and will I say this took FOREVER. From individual chapters to losing everything to this synopsis, it's been a good few months, or even a year of work. I'm sorry if it feels like this is focusing too much on Katie and Lily, but that was not my intention. I'm pointing out the differences between what happened in the canon and what is going on with Katie and Lily._

 _Also, I know that Katie or Sorunamon never explained what happened to Lily or Lunitamon, so I will here._

 _They were under a surprise attack by all four of the Dark Masters, during which Lily was told to hide. Sorunamon, Lunitamon and Katie were all fighting against them, but failed and were knocked away, barely conscious. Lily decided to defend them, and gave herself up to do so. Piedmon took her away, and she was sent to the data world, where she was able to merge with who she is meant to be, Sabriana. After this, Lunitamon was extremely weak, as she could not survive without her partner's body being within a plane of existence. As such, in order to avoid losing the digimon permanently, it was decided that Lunitamon be sealed away, until Lily came to release her, as a digiegg._

 _And what I mean by plane of existence, is that the digital world and real world are places with some form of life, like humanity or digimon. The Data World is really just small, lost pieces of data, which have no place to be._

 _So that is all, and I will see you for the beginning of Season 2!_


End file.
